Nettik
by lemondropfan64
Summary: Rated T to be safe. What happens when Harry gets an unknown inheritance? DMHp
1. Mate Sign

**Title: Nettik**

**Author: lemondropfan64 **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR's. If they were mine, this wouldn't be free. **

**Warnings: Slash, don't like, don't read. **

**Harry was having a terrible summer at the Dursley's. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right. Of course, every time he did something wrong, he was beaten. Two days ago, Vernon had knocked him unconscious. Today, Harry felt the resentment for him double. **

**/What did I do to deserve this/ Harry thought to himself. /Maybe Voldemort is right and the muggles really are good for nothing more than torture./ At the end of this thought, the vase he had been dusting fell and broke.**

**"Boy, what did you just do?" Vernon yelled as he entered the kitchen.**

**Then the beating started. Unknowingly, Harry sent out a distress signal to one person. The only one who ironically could help. This person was Draco Malfoy.**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor**

**The Malfoys were at tea when all of a sudden Draco blacked out. Now, although the rest of the world didn't know it, Lucius and Narcissa actually cared about their son, so the rushed over to his side. When Draco came back to consciousness, the first thing he did was blurt out, "Harry, my mate, is in trouble."**

**"Where is he, do you know?" Lucius asked. **

**"He is in Surrey. The message he sent said Number Four Privet Drive."**

**"Let's go and rescue him then." Narcissa contributed.**

**Draco was both excited and nervous. He finally knew who his mate was, of course, his mate's life was in danger. The reason Draco needs a mate is because he is a full-blooded Nettik, or cat demon. He had come into his inheritance a week ago and was waiting for some kind of sign of who his mate was. The Malfoys have always been Nettiks, however, this is something that only Malfoys, their mates, and other Nettiks know.**


	3. Rescue

**Disclaimer: not mine, is J. K. Rowling's, so please don't sue me!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, my life has been hectic, but I have been writing, So expect a few chapters before 2006, as soon as I get them typed!**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucius made a portkey and all three Malfoys arrived as close to Number 4 as the wards would allow. They walked up to the door and Lucius rang the bell.**

**"Boy, get the door," was heard ringing through the house. Harry had regained consciousness, so the Dursleys figured he was able to get back to work.**

**"Yes, Uncle Vernon," was the wheezy reply. Harry was still having a hard time breathing. A short time later, the door was opened by Harry who was gasping and could barely stand.**

**When Harry saw who was at the door, he could care less. "Please come in," Harry said politely. Both Lucius and Draco were shocked that Harry had already regained consciousness and hadn't tried to hex them yet.**

**"Well, boy, who is it?" Vernon asked coming into view. Upon seeing how expensively dressed the Malfoys were, he said, "Please excuse the boy's manner, or lack there of. His parents didn't have many either," at this, Draco almost lost control, this poor excuse of a muggle had just insulted his mate, his mate's parents, and a pureblood wizard.**

**"Come in and sit down. Can I get you some tea?" Vernon continued, oblivious to the danger he was in.**

**As soon as their backs were turned, Vernon whispered to Harry, "You know what to do, and no noise, or the same thing as earlier will happen." When Draco, who thanks to his inheritance had a cat's hearing, heard this he wondered what was up. It didn't sound good for his mate. **

**"Good afternoon, Mr. Dursley, I trust you are doing well?" Lucius asked, glancing slightly at his wife who was still trying not to laugh at the way Vernon was taking the job who his wife, as hostess, should be fulfilling.**

**"Yes, quite well, and you Mr. errr….."Vernon trailed off.**

**"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."**

**"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy" Petunia piped in, " If you wish, your wife could join me in the kitchen and you son could go with Dudley to the park, so that you and Vernon may talk." **

**"I'm sorry to decline your offer, but we came here for simply one reason, and that is to see about Mr. Potter" Lucius replied, tersely, he was not at all impressed by the way these stupid muggles reversed roles. Vernon offering tea, like a woman, and then Petunia taking the man's role in dividing them up. And then to have the audacity to criticize another's manners.**

**"Oh, so you are one of THEM" Vernon said, face turning purple.**

**"If you mean a wizard you should respect as your better, then yes" Lucius replied coolly. **

**"Boy, get down here!" Vernon yelled. After a pause, Harry appeared.**

**"If that is all you're here about, take the boy and leave. Although, I must warn you that he is an ungrateful little brat." It was all Draco could do not to hiss at this comment.**

**"Thank you, but we will take this risk" Lucius stated, then "Come, Draco, Narcissa, bring Harry and let us return to the manor."**

**Draco turned to Harry and said, "Come Harry, wouldn't want to make Father mad, now would you?" Harry numbly shook his head and followed Draco.**


	4. Heritage

**Disclaimer: see last chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Lucius found a scrap piece of parchment and they all portkeyed to the entry hall of Malfoy Manor. When they arrived, house-elves appeared to take the cloaks. Lucius directed one to go back and get all of Harry's things and another to make up 'the room' as he put it.**

**Lucius turned to Harry and said evenly, "If you would please follow me to my study, we have something important to discuss." That said, he started off down the hall.**

**IN LUCIUS'S OFFICE**

**"Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" Lucius asked, his voice giving away no emotion.**

**"Certainly Mr. Malfoy" Harry replied evenly.**

**"Please call me Lucius."  
"Okay."**

**"How are you feeling Harry?"**

**"I've been better and I've been worse" Harry replied cryptically.**

**/This is getting me nowhere/ Lucius thought to himself.**

**"Okay, look, Harry, I know you probably don't trust me, but I have something important to tell you."  
"What?"**

**"Well, Lily didn't exactly have muggle parents. Both of her parents were Nettiks."  
"Net-whats?" Harry asked confused.**

**"Nettiks are a type of cat demon that very few people know about. The submissive turns into a kitten the day he receives his inheritance, and must be near his dominate mate in order to regain human shape."**

**"So you are saying that I am half Nettik?"**

**"Actually you are full-blooded. James, however, was only half-blooded. The way this works is that if you are over half-blooded, you will become full-blooded."**

**"Okay, so are Malfoys Nettiks, too, or is someone paying you to help me?"**

**/So he is not as stupid as he acts./ Lucius thought.**

**"You have guessed correctly, the Malfoys are full-blooded Nettiks."**

**"So, I'm guessing Narcissa is your mate, so am I Draco's?"**

**"Yes, right again." /Wow, how does he act so stupid when he is this smart/ Lucius thought, not bothering to guard his thoughts, for once.**

**"Why can I hear your thoughts?" Harry asked.**

**"Oops, you weren't suppose to be able to do that yet. It is because you are a royal Nettik."**

**"Oh, so where do Malfoys rank in Nettik society?"**

**"We are high-ranking nobles, but of course, that will soon change."**

A/N: Told you I would update soon. This is kind of a cliffe, I know, and I am sorry. I will update again soon, promise. Next couple of chapters, find out why Harry didn't put up any fight when the Malfoys came to get him, cookies to anyone who can guess why!


	5. Beware the Snake in the Lion's Den

Chapter 5

Last time:

_"Yes, right again." /Wow, how does he act so stupid when he is this smart/ Lucius thought, not bothering to guard his thoughts, for once._

_"Why can I hear your thoughts?" Harry asked._

_"Oops, you weren't suppose to be able to do that yet. It is because you are a royal Nettik."_

_"Oh, so where do Malfoys rank in Nettik society?"_

_"We are high-ranking nobles, but of course, that will soon change."_

This time:

"Are you truly loyal to Voldemort?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"Yes," Lucius said hesitantly, his mind racing, "Why?"

"I'm considering my loyalties."

"Every Death Eater knows Dumbledore is manipulating you. People were beginning to bet on how long it would take for you to start reconsidering your loyalties."

Lucius noticed that Harry seemed to get better rapidly as time passed.

2 HOURS LATER

There was a knock on the door.

"Father, may I come in?" Draco's voice rang out.

"Yes, you may," Lucius replied. When Lucius turned around to tell this to Draco, Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak, which he always kept in his pocket along with his wand.

"What did Harry say?" Draco asked eagerly. At this, Lucius looked up to see Harry's head appear momentarily as he put his finger over his lips.

"He actually figured out that he was your mate before I told him. Your mate is smarter than he acts at school. He will make a good Malfoy."

"So you do approve?"  
"Of course, remember to stay on your guard. He is developing some of his abilities already. He has already caught me off my guard a couple of times."

"What do you mean?"

"Beware the snake in the lion's den" Lucius answered cryptically.

"He told you not to tell me didn't he? He has some Slytherin tendancies. I've come to realize that over time at Hogwarts."  
Suddenly a laugh rang out. Harry threw off his cloak.

"Only some?" Harry asked, innocently.

Draco was visibly shaken.

"Father, why didn't you warn me that Harry was here?"

"He told me not to."

"Since when do you take orders from anyone?"  
"Draco, think, look at the color of his eyes, then answer that question."

"Green eyes……oh, he's ROYAL!" Draco shouted, as it finally clicked.

"Draco, may I call you that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, you _are_ my mate" Draco replied.

"Who do you support in the war?"

"The Dark Lord" Draco replied. /Wonder why he wants to know. It seems kinda obvious./

"I know it seems obvious." Draco's expression turned to one of shock and Lucius laughed. "But I wanted to be sure. After all, who do I support?"

"Easy, Dumbledore!"

"Wrong, Voldemort, after all, I was supposed to be a Slytherin."

"Really, that is surprising, considering you act like the perfect Gryffindor."

"Don't all Slytherins have masks and acts?"

"True. I guess there really is a lot I don't know about you."

"No one knows the real me."

"I'll have to remedy that."

"Draco, Harry," Lucius interrupted their conversation, "it's about time for dinner. Draco, show Harry to his room and get him a clean robe to change into. Oh, and get some medical attention from Zonky."

"Yes Father" Draco replied.

HARRY'S BEDROOM  
"Draco, I don't need medical attention. I will be just fine. I've survived every other time just fine. Why would this time be any different?" Harry whined.

"Harry, it's free and now you have the chance to get medical attention. At least let the house-elf look at you."

"Fine."

"Zonky, come give Master Potter some medical attention."

"Yes, Master Draco" Zonky said, casting a diagnostic spell on Harry.

"Everything seems fine, Master Draco and Master Potter."

"That is all Zonky" Draco dismissed the house-elf.

AT DINNER  
" So, welcome to our home, Harry" Nacissa warmly stated.

"It is my pleasure, this is truly a magnificent home and I would like to thank you for rescuing me from my uncle and allowing me to stay here."

"Of course, we may seem cold-hearted in public, but we really are a loving family. You wouldn't expect us to leave a future Malfoy in such horrendous conditions, now would you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Harry, when is your birthday?" Draco interjected.

"July 31, only a week away" Harry excitedly replied.

"Do you have any plans?" Lucius inquired, already beginning to plot.

"No, I never do anything extremely special for my birthday. The way I commemorate it is that I stay up until midnight, at which time my presents from my friends arrive by owl. Then the next morning, I get up and the Dursley's give me their present, extra chores" Harry finished sarcastically.

"Those Dursleys are going to pay" Draco growled.

"Draco, a little possessive, are we?" Harry smirked.

"Of course, it's a trait of dominate Nettiks."

A/N: I know, its amazing, I actually updated. Shock


End file.
